


A Friggin' Fiat?

by anyrei, mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Since We’re Dreaming, And You Have No Idea How Happy That Tag Makes Me, Attempt at First Date, Blame the Writers of the Show, Bottom Castiel, Confessions, Dean’s Low Self Esteem Issues Are a Factor, Destiny’s Child Coda, Don’t blame me, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Sort of Coda, Supernatural Season 15 Coda, Top Dean Winchester, We Would Love to See Destiel Go Canon Like This, We’d Also Like a Few Million Dollars and a Unicorn, Which Features Internalized Homophobia, confronting feelings, doppelgangers, self-hating Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: At the rate Chuck was fucking with the Winchesters, by putting them in crappy remakes of popular eighties flicks, Dean was going to end up in his own version of Freaky Friday. But up first? The Parent Trap apparently, complete with douchey versions of themselves.Dean had never been more annoyed in his life. And what made it exponentially worse, Bizarro Dean was getting way too chummy with Cas.Way too chummy.[Based solely on the promo for S15e13; Destiny’s Child]
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 441
Collections: The AnyRock Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie watched the promo, dragged any into writing this silly little coda with me, and voila! Instant pre-episode coda? Is that a thing? I guess it is now. Let's be real, I'm only like 88% sure that is a Fiat in the promo, and my bad if it isn't. We hope you enjoy this little canon compliant/spoiler not-coda coda. <3 <3
> 
> And, of course, a massive amount of destiel love, cuddles, hugs, kisses, and some soon promised upcoming NC-17 content to our amazing Beta Duo, T-Rex and Ruk, [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy) and [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas). Seriously, guys, we can't thank you enough for all you do. You're truly the bestest. <3<3<3
> 
> We also hope everyone is staying safe out there. <3 <3 <3

**A Friggin’ Fiat?**

“A friggin’ Fiat?” Dean demanded as Sam shoved him into the privacy of their kitchen. 

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. “That’s your issue with this?”

Dean knew that the whole Bizarro doppelgänger deal was more important, but of all the possible doppelgängers for  _ Baby.  _ Baby deserved better. Nothing short of a Rolls. Maybe a Pontiac Firebird Trans AM. Not a friggin’ fiat. Was she a Prius in another world? “I’m not saying just that. Don’t even get me started on Twinkle Dee and Twinkle Dum.”

“Tweedle,” Sam corrected.

“Huh?”

Sam sighed again and shook his head. “Look, this, uh… this could actually be a good thing.”

Dean was barely paying attention, trying to find the nearest bottle of hooch. “How do you figure? It’s not like we use stunt doubles.”

Sam grabbed the scotch that was on a shelf Dean had to climb to reach. His emergency booze. As he accepted the bottle from his brother, he figured lame ass bizzarro them counted as an emergency.

“Look, while we have no idea how they ended up here, maybe… maybe the more of us there are, the better our odds at taking out Chuck.”

Ah. Dean took a swig of the scotch and leaned against the table. “So, what’re we thinkin’? Our double mint doppelgängers could be used as a decoy?”

Before Sam could answer, Cas slipped into the kitchen, appearing a little frazzled.

“What happened to watching them?”

Cas scrubbed his hand over his face before he plucked the bottle from Dean’s grip and took a swig. “Jack’s watching them.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “You okay?”

Cas moved to sit next to Dean and nodded. His movement was short, punctuated, dismissive. “They’re just… strange.”

“Strange how?” Sam asked.

Dean took the bottle back and took another swig, other hand resting at his hip, at the ready for his colt, in case he needed to kill the imposters.

Cas looked incredibly uncomfortable, his eyes darting away from Dean as he answered Sam's question, "The other Dean... looks at me funny and... he... he keeps touching me."

Instantly the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stood up. “What?” He hadn’t meant to growl the question, but it was hard to snap out of protective mode.

Cas rubbed the back of his neck, still not looking at Dean. "If I didn't know any better, I’d think he... um, was flirting with me."

At that Sam let out a soft laugh, and Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Well, shut his ass down.” Just another tick to why he hated Bizarro Dean.

Cas gave him a confused look. "What?"

“Tell him you’re not like that,” Dean clarified.

"Like what?" Cas asked carefully, his frown deepening further.

“You know,” he said as he waved his hand before letting it fall limp. “Gay.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You don’t know they’re gay.”

Before Dean could reply to Sam's ridiculous comment (they drove a freaking Fiat and wore fancy schmancy clothes! How much more obvious could they get?), Cas cleared his throat, "The gender of a person doesn't matter to me, Dean."

Dean wasn’t sure how to take that. So… if gender didn’t matter, then did that mean… “So you’d bang a dude?”

Cas was quiet for a moment and just before Dean thought he wouldn't answer the question, he hesitantly breathed out, "I... yes."

So… Cas would bang a guy… but a Dean-type guy made him uncomfortable. Dean didn’t like how that made him feel. “Then why are you weirded out by getting hit on?”

Sam let out a soft groan. “Does this need to be one of your shitty soaps? Can we please deal with the real problem here?”

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his gun out. “Torture for information?”

Cas raised his eyebrows. "Or we could just talk to them. In the end, they are both you."

“They are  _ not _ us,” Dean cried.

Of course Cas didn’t get why those two couldn’t be them. "Actually they are. They just had different experiences in their life, and other parts of your personality are more strongly featured than others. But at the core… they  _ are _ Dean and Sam." 

“If we were gay, maybe,” Dean grumbled in annoyance.

Cas took in a deep breath before rolling his eyes. "Anyway. I think they won't make any trouble if we just talk to them."

“Fine,” Dean said as he slipped his gun back in the holster. “But I’m the bad cop.”

That was met with twin eye rolls from his supposed brother and best friend.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Maybe he was standing closer to his Dean than he would usually stand, but the other Dean… he made Cas nervous. Just not because of the reason Dean might have suspected.

It was weird to interact with a version of him that seemed to reciprocate the secret way he felt about the hunter. His eyes kept wandering towards the other man, and everytime their eyes met, the other Dean gave him a flirty smile. It made Cas feel warm all over his body, and he couldn’t help but smile back before he looked shyly at the ground.

“So, what the hell brought you guys here?” his Dean practically demanded.

Instead of responding in kind, the other Winchesters both recoiled in surprise. 

It was Sam’s doppelgänger who replied, “We’re honestly not sure. There was this terrible storm, and we tried to just keep our car on the road.”

“She has a name,” the other Dean insisted with an almost chastising tone, yet nowhere near as aggressive as his Dean would have reacted.

The other Sam nodded and said, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

His Dean murmured under his breath, “These two are makin’ me sick.”

Cas risked another look toward the other Dean, and the man winked at him. He couldn’t help asking, ”What about your Castiel?”

At that, the other Dean’s expression grew sad. “She went back to Heaven.”

So he had a female vessel in their world. "Why?" he asked, because he couldn't imagine a world where he would leave Dean's side.

“It’s my fault,” the other Dean confessed.

That prompted the other Sam to grasp his shoulder. “No, it isn’t.”

Instead of pushing his brother away, he let out a sad sigh and shook his head. “I appreciate it, but maybe… maybe if…”

“What does any of this have to do with how you guys got here?” his Dean demanded.

Cas glared at Dean before he interjected, "I asked because I wanted to know what happened in their world. It might have given us a clue to why they are here?"

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

The other Dean gave them an understanding smile. “Castiel was upset with me, and had already left to go to heaven before everything happened.”

Cas's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What did you do?" He knew his question had nothing to do with what they were trying to find out, but he needed to know.

The other Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh… I turned her down.”

“Oh,” Cas replied, feeling his heart sting for some reason. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked. He cleared his throat and looked over to his Dean for a moment, his heart sinking even more. This would happen to him too, if he ever confessed his feelings to Dean. “I see… that’s, um, good to know,” he murmured before he leaned against the wall of the room and crossed his arms over his chest. 

The other Sam proceeded to explain how they had seen a weird type of lightning that hovered midair, and when they swerved into it, that was when they ended up in the bunker.

“So, you drove into a portal by accident?” Dean asked, letting out a soft scoff.

The other Dean let out a huff of indignation. “We’re as confused as you, but have yet to use this time to mock either of you for… for living in a friggin’ bunker.”

The other Sam gave his brother a pointed look. “This place  _ is  _ kind of cool.”

“Okay, that’s true, but still. Are you going to help us, or should we figure out how to get our car outside on our own?” the other Dean replied.

“That won’t be a problem, Dean. Jack can help with that,” Cas murmured, only partially listening to the conversation. What he had learned was affecting his emotional state more than he wished for. He couldn’t help but wonder why this other Dean was flirting with him, when he had turned down his counterpart in the other world. It didn’t make sense unless… This Dean exclusively liked people of his own gender. The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on Cas.

As Jack smiled brightly and made his way to the library, where their car was at present, both Sams followed.

The other Dean flashed a grateful smile in Cas’s direction before he followed too, leaving him alone with his Dean.

Dean approached him and said, “Why did you think their Cas had something to do with it?”

Cas shook his head. "I was confused as to why she had left him in times like this. It didn't make sense to me until he explained it." He hoped Dean would leave it at that, and wouldn't ask more questions. He tried avoiding looking at him, afraid that he might reveal too much about his emotional state.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, and before he could say anything, they were both startled by a loud cry.

They made their way to the library to find it had been the other Dean, who was patting Sam’s chest and laughing. 

“I wasn’t expecting him to glow!”

His Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Gay.”

The other Dean stopped laughing outright as he straightened his posture and quirked his brow at Dean. “Yeah, and?”

Cas tried to not smile at how well that shut his Dean up. “So this was the reason you turned her down. Because your Cas had a female vessel?” 

Dean shrugged before he looked Cas up and down with a calculating and seemingly appreciative gaze. “Yes, and no. It sounds shallow, but I did… I  _ do _ love her. I just… I wasn’t attracted to her.”

“So you love her like a sister?” Cas asked quietly, because he obviously loved to torture himself. Even his mind was sarcastic now. 

He smiled in response. “Yeah. Exactly.”

Cas pursed his lips and nodded with a sigh. “Excuse me,” he murmured before he left them all and went over to the kitchen. He needed to be alone for a while. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected this, but hearing it again from yet another Dean was a lot to take in. It crushed his hope with so much finality, that he wasn’t sure what to do.

He should have known that his reprieve would be short-lived. All too familiar footsteps echoed behind him, and when he turned around to tell Dean to leave him be, it was the other Dean. His bottle green eyes shimmered with concern. “I’m… I’m sorry I upset you.”

Cas swallowed dryly before he shook his head. "It's not exactly news, but… nothing." He shook his head again. "It's not your fault."

“Ah,” he said, tone and expression understanding. “You feel the way my Castiel did. You’re in the same boat.”

Cas leaned against the table and nodded softly. “Yes, and the irony doesn’t escape me.”

The other Dean let out a mirthless chuckle as he moved to sit next to him. “I wish I’d handled it better. Whatever your Dean did to keep you here.”

“He doesn’t know,” Cas replied before he shook his head. “And he never will.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “He doesn’t seem the type to handle a situation like that well.” He gasped and added, “I’m sorry, that was insensitive.”

“You’re right. He wouldn’t.” Cas looked down at his shoes and sighed. “I just have to come to terms with the fact he will never see me in that way.” 

“His loss,” Dean said as he gently clapped his hand over Cas’s.

Cas looked up at the other Dean, the same beautiful eyes looking back at him that he had fallen for. For a moment he didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to Dean being so close, and so obviously interested. He tried to remind himself that this wasn't his Dean.

He licked over his way too dry lips, swallowing nervously. "I don't think he sees it that way."

Dean chuckled and shrugged. “You’re probably right.” He looked Cas over for a moment, and breathed out, “Damn, you have nice eyes.”

Cas couldn't help but smile shyly at Dean. "Thank you... that's, um, very nice of you to say."

“It’s true.” Dean leaned in a little closer. “Seems unfair that you ended up in this universe.”

Cas's breathing hitched with Dean's closeness. "Yes, it really does. Maybe Dean would have liked your Cas better."

Dean nodded. “She was… very pretty. Not as pretty as you, but…”

Cas felt warm all over his body, like his breath was escaping him. "But?" he asked carefully.

“But it’s possible it’s because you’re exactly my type.” Dean held Cas’s gaze, a charged and intense moment.

Cas couldn't look away from Dean. Like he was trapped, and not able to think anymore. "I... I am?"

Dean nodded. “Yeah, your build, that friggin’ voice…” he carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “Your perma bed head.”

Cas's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, feeling Dean's fingers in his hair. His lower lip got trapped under his teeth when he found Dean's eyes again. "Dean," he breathed out. "I... this is all very confusing."

“Yeah, I… I feel that way too, but I think we could have something.” Dean started leaning in closer. As familiar yet strange freckles drew closer, there was the sound of the door slamming shut. 

His Dean was standing there with an irate expression. “The hell is going on?”

Cas startled and stared at Dean with wide eyes. The other Dean had nearly kissed him, and Cas was one hundred percent sure that he would not only have let him, but would have enthusiastically reciprocated the kiss. He had dreamed of this moment for such a long time that having it so close, just for it to be denied again, was incredibly frustrating. "Um, we... we were just talking," Cas stammered, hoping Dean hadn't noticed them nearly kissing.

His Dean appeared skeptical, but the other Dean interjected. “Yeah, seeing as it looks like we’ll be in your world for a minute, I was going to ask him on a date.”

Cas felt as surprised as Dean looked in that moment. Or maybe “shocked” was a better way to describe it. “You want to go on a date with me?” he asked, hating the hope in his voice. He knew they had other things to worry about, but this was as close as he could get to being close to Dean. 

The other Dean smiled. “Yeah, if you wanna?”

“He most certainly does not,” Dean said, tone non-negotiable.

"What?" He gave Dean an irritated look before he turned to the other Dean again. "Yes, I... I would love to."

As the other Dean’s eyes lit up, his Dean’s darkened with anger. “Give us a minute,” he barked at his doppelgänger.

The other Dean gently squeezed Cas’s hand as he moved to stand. He whispered, “Come find me,” as he passed Cas and left the kitchen.

Cas looked after him with a soft smile, feeling excited with where this was going. The excitement got instantly doused when his eyes met Dean's. "Um, what?" he asked hesitantly.

“Are you serious right now?”

"Dean, you can't just dictate who I agree to go on a date with," Cas countered with a growl. "Just because he looks like you, doesn't mean he isn't his own person."

Dean shook his head, as though dumbfounded. “Do you really think now’s the time to be running off on friggin’ dates?”

“It’s not like we can do anything at the moment without knowing more. And if I get to know the other Dean a little bit better, we might find out why they are here,” Cas suggested, hoping Dean would buy it.

“So you’re not actually into him? This is a honey trap for info?” Dean’s shoulders dropped with apparent relief.

_ Take the out.  _ Cas chewed on his lower lip and looked away from Dean. "I'm not saying I don't believe them, when they say they don't know what happened. But maybe learning more about their world will give us more insight on what is happening." He took in a deep breath. "And no… I think he is very nice to me, and I want to see where this is going." 

Dean furrowed his brow as he stared at Cas. “So you’ll go on a date with the first dude who’s nice to you?”

Cas returned his stare with a defiant expression. "Isn't that how dating in general works? Someone you like and who is nice to you asks you out, and you say yes?"

“I don’t like the guy. I don’t trust him,” Dean stated, just as defiantly.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Is this going to be another lecture on trusting the wrong people? I know I don't have a lot of experience in that area, and every time I've tried I failed pretty epically, but this is  _ you _ … another version of you. And if I can't trust him, someone who is the most important person in the world to me, who am I going to trust with dating?"

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you want to date  _ me? _ Is that what this is?”

Cas hated the way Dean asked the question. As if that was in any way relevant. For a moment he didn't even know how to react before he quietly replied, "His Cas is in the absolute same situation as I am." He laughed mirthlessly. "It's ironic isn't it? He is interested in men and his Castiel is a woman. I'm in a male body and you're only interested in women."

There was a beat of tense, uncomfortable silence before Dean said, “What?”

Cas pushed himself away from the table and walked up to Dean. "I don't know how to be any clearer. I agreed to date him because I can't date you."

He really hoped their friendship wasn't over now, but at this point he needed to draw a clear line. And that was that he couldn't let Dean ruin his only chance of having a glimpse of happiness with another version of him, who actually wanted him.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

_ "I don't know how to be any clearer. I agreed to date him because I can't date you." _

If Dean’s jaw could hit the floor, like the cartoons from his childhood, it would have in that moment. He didn’t know how to handle the confession. Dean had never had issue with any of Cas’s past partners, not that it was a long list. 

This was different, though. The second he heard his doppelgänger was hitting on Cas, he instantly jumped into defensive mode. And when he walked in on the two of them about to kiss, he wasn’t friggin’ stupid.

There was this underlying sense of possessiveness. And said possessiveness didn’t abate with Cas’s confession, kind of the opposite. 

Cas as good as said he intended on making this a thing, with or without Dean’s approval. But Dean didn’t want to see Cas dating anyone else. Especially not his gay ass bizarro twin.

Dean grasped Cas by the wrist. “I… I only  _ prefer _ women,” he confessed in a shallow breath.

He’d never said those words out loud before.

The confusion on Cas's face would have been almost funny if it hadn't been a world changing moment for Dean. "Prefer…" Cas repeated slowly. Because that was the operative word here.

“Yeah, but, uh… yeah,” he said, moving to take a seat. The room was a little spinny, and that was probably from the lack of airflow.

Cas just stood there in the middle of the kitchen like he wasn't sure what he should do next. His hands moved like he was about to say something, only to drop them again. "What does that mean in relation to me, Dean?" he finally asked.

Dean rifled his hand through his hair in frustration. “I don’t know!” he snapped.

It wasn’t hard to spot the anger and disappointment in Cas’s eyes. “Well, since you don’t have an answer to that, I’ll spend my time with a person who actually wants this as much as I do. Excuse me,” Cas replied coldly before he turned around and left the kitchen.

Dean was paralyzed for a moment, the only word that managed to escape was a slightly broken, “Don’t.”

Cas stopped in the hallway, looking over his shoulder. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't."

Unable to make eye contact, Dean rubbed the flat of his palm against his jeans, trying to calm down how much they were sweating. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

Cas frowned, "I don't care, Dean. He’s offering me something I didn't even dare to dream about. And I won't let you take this away from me."

Dean moved to stand. “He doesn’t deserve you! If he’s me, a version of me, he’ll never deserve you!”

"So what, Dean?" Cas yelled at him. "You want me to never experience some happiness, just because you have a problem with your self worth?"

Dean let out a mirthless laugh as he scrubbed his hand over his face. “If I don’t get to be with you, then neither should he!”

"If you don't want me, that's your decision. But he wants me, and I'm not going to say no to him," Cas threw back.

“It’s not about want!” Dean shook his head and took a step back. “It’s never been about that,” he confessed.

Cas rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. "Ask me on a date then."

Dean shook his head in amazement. “Have you not been listening?”

Cas rolled his eyes, "Yes, I've heard you were denying me this because you think you don't deserve me. And since I won't be able to convince you otherwise, I think you're just wasting my time. You obviously already made a decision about this. But you don't get to make a decision about who I date outside of you." 

“Then date me!” Dean couldn’t help but gasp as he took another step back. Fuck.

Cas looked just as surprised before he squinted his eyes at Dean. His voice dropped as he more or less commanded, "Seven pm tonight, we go out for your favorite burger in Lebanon."

Dean swallowed dryly and nodded. “I, uh… yeah. Okay.”

"Alright," Cas replied awkwardly. "I… I’ll see you later. I have to cancel a date before we do this."

Dean nodded dumbly as Cas disappeared through the door. He stood there, almost frozen to the spot he was standing in, when his brother came in, brow furrowed in concern.

“What’s going on?”

He slowly looked up, head still swimming from what just happened. “Uh… I’m taking Cas on a date tonight.”

There was a beat of silence before his brother cried, “What?”

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean hated how many outfit changes he went through before he settled on the same damn thing he always wore. A t-shirt, his worn jeans, and one of his favorite flannels. If Cas had a thing for him, warts and all, dressing up would only result in a bemused head tilt at best. 

As his gaze lingered on his reflection, Dean let out a deep sigh and shook his head. So, yeah. Maybe Dean occasionally had an inappropriate thought (or seven) about the angel. Been woken by a couple of intense sex dreams. Then there was the fact that the weird mind palace Michael locked him up in was a future in which he ran a roadhouse type bar with Cas. 

It wasn’t bullshit, the self-loathing. Dean was damaged goods, and one of the worst things that had ever happened to Castiel, to his brother. To the damn world. Whatever weird feelings he had for Cas were irrelevant. Name the excuse, Dean had it. Bad luck. Shitty at feelings. A mess of Daddy issues and the sort of insecurity only decades of hating the gay part of yourself could manifest.

He blamed their weird, profound bond for the longest time. That had to have been the reason why Dean felt so drawn to the doofy angel. And then it shifted, and it was more than just a cursory attraction. It was more than the contemplation of seeing what it might be like, making out with Cas. Touching Cas.

And then the suppressed thoughts of lust started twisting and turning. Suddenly, Cas became more and more important to him. Dean hated how much he needed the angel. And as the years progressed, that need only grew deeper, stronger. 

Now here he was, about to meet Cas by Baby for their first date. A date that felt more like a hostage negotiation than some cliche Hallmark shit. 

Dean cleared his throat, grabbed Baby’s keys, and made his way to the garage. Thankfully, he didn’t run into anyone. The nervous, slightly freaked out energy that was consuming him, meant he’d deck Gay Dean without a second thought if he ran into the bastard. The bastard who started all of this.

When he reached the last step, and goddamn they needed to look into seeing if they could install an elevator, Dean took a moment to catch his breath. As he swallowed dryly, he straightened his posture and pushed the door to the garage open.

Cas was leaning against Baby, and he was wearing jeans and a white shirt, the first two buttons undone. He greeted him with a charming smile. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t help but return the smile. “Hey, Cas.”

Cas looked down at his shirt with a soft smile. “I remembered the thing with the buttons.”

Dean chuckled as he approached, a little unsure of what to do with his hands. Damnit, he was never nervous on dates! He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. “I can see that.”

The shy smile and the way Cas looked up at him didn't help at all with his nervousness. "Are you ready to go?"

“Uh, yeah,” he said as he fumbled for his keys, and grabbed the passenger side door to open it for Cas.

Cas beamed at him and slid his palm gently over Dean's arm, before he thanked him and got into the car. Those little touches had always been innocent in his mind, but now they carried so much more meaning and implications. There was this physical side of their changing relationship that Dean was now incredibly aware of.

As he slipped into the driver’s seat, he found himself at a loss for words. If this was Dean and Cas just grabbing a bite to eat, he’d probably be rambling about his favorite movies, or explaining to Cas different intricacies of the human existence. Instead, the only sound was the purr of Baby’s engine, and the garage door opening as he threw her into drive.

He could feel Cas looking at him. After an uncomfortable long ten minutes of silence that felt like an eternity, Cas finally asked, "You still want to go on this date, right?"

Dean swallowed dryly and nodded. “Yeah, I… I do, Cas, I’m just…” He cast a sidelong glance at him as he turned left at the light. “I don’t know how to be.”

"I don't want you to change or behave differently," Cas explained in a calm voice. "I'm happy with how things are between us now, that we... We have our friendship back. I just... I hope at some point... you um, you want to kiss me."

Despite the storm of worry and uncertainty, he couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. He’d wanted to kiss Cas since the moment he returned from Purgatory. Not that he’d ever had the balls to do it. “How long?”  _ How long have you wanted to kiss me? How long have you stupidly reciprocated my feelings? _

Cas gave him a very confused look. "We could start with a short kiss and maybe then a few longer ones? I don't know how long a good kiss would be."

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head. “I meant how long have you wanted to kiss me.”

Cas seemed to think about that for a moment, before he murmured, “For ten years, six months, twenty one days, six hours and eleven minutes."

Dean furrowed his brow as he tried to do the math in his head. He quickly gave up as he pulled into the parking lot of their favorite diner. He shut off the engine and turned slightly to look at Cas.

He nodded for Cas to draw a little closer. “Is that when we first met?”

"It was when you told me that some things are worth dying for," Cas murmured softly as he slid closer, his breathing hitching a little. "I knew then, I would die for you."

Dean reached out his hand, carefully carding it through Cas’s hair. Something he had itched to do for years. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

Cas's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into his palm like a cat. "I'll try my best," he replied dryly before he grinned at him. "I'm happy I can finally tell you how hard it is for me to look away from you. I... I really like your freckles."

And with that soft admission, Dean found himself relaxing. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward, closing the gap between them with a chaste kiss pressed to surprisingly soft lips. He always assumed Cas’s lips would feel chapped.

He didn't expect the cute and soft whimper falling from Cas's lips before his angel grabbed his cheek and drew him closer, his tongue tentatively licking over Dean's upper lip.

The dam broke in that moment. Years and years of pent up frustration came forth like a tsunami, Dean wrapping his arms around Cas to bring him as close as possible, parting his lips to deepen a kiss that sent shivers down his spine.

He didn't know why he had expected Cas to be clumsy at kissing. The way he was returning the kiss was stealing his breath, and he barely registered that Cas pushed him back against the seat as he basically crawled into his lap.

The friction was already too much as he almost instantly got hard, his erection now trapped between his jeans and Cas’s ass. Dean groaned into the kiss as one hand gripped the angel’s hipbone to keep him in place.

"Dean," Cas gasped before he softly bit his upper lip. "I... I need..." The rest of the sentence was lost in another deep and passionate kiss, that led to Cas trying to rock his body against Dean.

Dean groaned, his vision almost whiting out with pleasure. He reluctantly drew back, gently keeping Cas at bay with his hand at his neck, thumb gently caressing Cas's bottom lip. “We, uh… we should go somewhere more private.”

"Don't we need to do the date and food thing before the sex?" Cas asked breathlessly.

Dean quirked his brow. “Do you really want to?”

"No, yes, I don't know. I thought that was the right order. Date, kiss, sex." Cas's eyes widened. "We can skip that?"

“Oh, yeah,” he said with a soft chuckle as he drew him in for another kiss.

Cas groaned into the kiss and nodded before he pressed his forehead against Dean's, breathing heavily. "Yes, I want to skip that then. Please. I... I need you. Now."

Dean nodded and gently urged Cas off his lap. There was a motel a couple blocks away. “We, uh, should probably hit up a convenience store first.”

Cas slid back to his seat, and Dean could see how tented his jeans were. "Um, why?"

“Unless you’ve got lube and condoms on you…” he said with a soft groan as he adjusted himself, not even waiting for Baby to warm up before he threw her back in drive.

Cas frowned before he shook his head. "No, I don't. We should hurry. You're even harder to resist now that I feel... aroused."

“C’mere,” he murmured as he waved for Cas to sit closer to him.

Cas slid closer and immediately cozied up to Dean, putting his palm on Dean's leg. “Like this?” he breathed out.

Dean nodded as he pointed to his neck. “You should kiss up on me to get me to drive faster,” he breathed out. It was intense how addictive this already was.

Cas didn't seem to need the invitation as he latched his soft lips to Dean's sensitive skin, and sucked a mark on his throat with a soft groan. He could feel Cas’s hands sliding up his leg, and resting teasingly just below his cock.

“Fuck,” he groaned in pleasure as he kept his focus on the road. Thankfully, there was a convenience store within walking distance of the motel. They couldn’t get there fast enough.

"Yes, I hope we’ll do that soon," Cas breathed out, kissing along Dean's shoulder before softly biting him. If Cas was already so good at teasing him, he couldn't even imagine how good the sex would be.

Dean palmed his erection as he swerved into a parking spot. He quickly turned to Cas to draw him in for a quick, dirty kiss. “You get us a room, I’ll hit the mini mart,” he murmured against his lips.

The speed with which Cas was out of the car and walking - or more accurately running - towards the motel, matched Dean's own urgency. He couldn't help but grin as he ran over to the mini mart. This was really happening.

In record time, Dean was slipping back out the mini mart, a brown bag full of condoms, lube, some beef jerky and a redbull in tow. He saw Cas waiting for him in front of room six. “What’re you waiting for?” Dean said with a laugh. “Get your ass inside and naked.”

Cas opened the door with a huge grin on his face, and Dean could see that he was already pulling off his shoes and starting to unbutton his shirt, although Dean hadn't even closed the door yet.

Dean tossed the bag on the table the second the door was closed, and quickly started pulling his shirts off in one go, up and over his head.

Meanwhile, Cas had removed his jeans and was now pushing down his white boxer shorts, stepping out of them as he walked up to Dean to pull him into a deep and dirty kiss. "Dean," he moaned, "come on."

Dean nodded into the kiss, blindly grabbing the bag with one hand, his other shoving his jeans down as he kept kissing Cas, moving closer and closer to the bed.

When Cas sat down on it, he pulled Dean with him and on top of him, rocking his erection up against Dean with a groan, never once breaking the kiss.

Dean hummed into the kiss as he ripped open the paper to grab the lube. “Fuck, you’re too sexy for your own damn good.”

Cas braced himself on his elbows, licking into Dean's mouth again before he whimpered, "Dean, please."

“You beg so pretty,” he groaned as his hand started roaming south down Cas’s torso. He’d never been so hard in his life.

The moans and gasps he elicited from Cas's lips with every touch went straight to his cock, making it pulse with want. He groaned himself when Cas spread his legs for him. "Dean... Please. I... I need you so much. Please, I really want to have sex with you now."

Dean nodded as he grabbed the condoms and handed Cas the lube. “Do you know how to prep yourself?”

Cas bit on his lower lip as he took the bottle with a deep and concentrated frown. "I have never done this before. But... hmmm." It looked like he was reading over the text on the back before he uncapped it and spread some of the lube on his finger. "I just spread this on me?"

“Yeah,” Dean said as he ripped open a condom with his teeth. “Get your fingers wet and fuck the lube into your hole. Stretch yourself a little too.”

And Cas did exactly that. He seemed to be very good at following instructions. Not just when he was helping Dean in the kitchen. Something he tried to keep on his mind as he watched Cas pushing two lubed fingers inside of him, moaning like a pro.

Jesus. Dean rolled the condom over his painfully hard cock and stroked himself slowly as he watched. “You’re so fucking sexy like that.”

Cas gave him an almost pained look. "Please, Dean. It's all wet now. Please."

Dean nodded as he stroked some lube over his dick, and positioned himself between Cas’s legs. He pushed the head against his hole, and groaned at how Cas practically sucked him in. “Fuck…”

Cas pushed his own head back into the mattress and moaned before crossing his legs behind Dean's ass to push Dean deeper. "Yes, please, Dean. Uh, you feel so good. You drive me crazy."

A soft laugh that quickly became a groan escaped as heat and pleasure started to consume him. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

"Please, Dean. Kiss me," Cas breathed out. He looked incredibly sexy with parted lips, a blush all over his cheeks, and his eyes full of lust and abandon.

Dean had no issue with that, as he bottomed out inside Cas, their lips meeting, drawing them impossibly close as he slowly started thrusting inside Cas, never once breaking contact.

Cas snaked his arms around Dean, his fingertips gently trailing over Dean's back before finding his neck, rubbing his thumb over it. He rocked his hip up to meet his thrust, in perfect harmony with him as he groaned, "Dean, I... I'm so close. Please don't stop."

“Keep makin’ those sounds, I won’t be far behind,” he grunted as he started fucking into Cas a little faster.

"Oh...fffummhmhh," Cas gasped out, not holding back with his lustful moans. "Please, yes, more. Need... harder." His nerdy little angel was totally losing it under him.

It should be illegal to be that sexy. Dean started fucking into him a little harder, arms bracketed around Cas’s head, their foreheads braced together as they shared each other’s gasping breaths.

Cas's nose softly bumped against his as he moaned, "Dean, I..." He gasped out Dean's name again as his channel suddenly clenched hard around Dean, and Cas cried out in lust, coming untouched in between them.

That pushed him over the edge - the tightness, the sheer sexiness of making an angel come untouched. Dean gasped out Cas’s name as he filled the condom, hips thrusting in shaky movements as he came down from his orgasm high.

Cas stared at him in awe and disbelief. He was breathing hard, his lips parted and red from all their kisses. "We really had sex," he breathed out.

Dean let out an almost dazed chuckle as he pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “We really did.”

Cas turned to look at him with a beaming smile. “Can we do it again?”

Unable to hold back his own smile, he nodded and drew him in for a gentle kiss. “As many times as you’d like.”

"Good," Cas grinned and pressed another quick kiss to Dean's lips. "I'm so very glad the other Dean and Sam came here. Without them coming here I would have never..." He shook his head. "It's nice to have something good in the end."

“And you’re not gonna date gay Dean, right?” he teased, although he was still a little worried.

“Of course not,” Cas touched Dean’s cheek with a soft smile. “I’m your Cas.”

“Good,” Dean murmured as he leaned in for another kiss. He was honestly kicking himself for not trying this years ago.

“Are you still jealous of him?” Cas asked as he snuggled closer to him, sounding a little bit tired.

Dean pursed his lips in annoyance. “He’s such a douchebag. I don’t know what you saw in him.”

Cas touched Dean's lips, leaving them tingling. "A chance to finally feel those lips I've been thinking about for such a long time."

He pressed a kiss to the pad of Cas’s thumb. “And survey says?”

"It was definitely worth all the trouble," Cas replied with a grin.

Dean leaned in for another kiss, just because he could.  _ Yeah. It really was.  _

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This silly little addition came from a prompt from the lovely [Clarinda_Sydney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda_Sydney/pseuds/Clarinda_Sydney) casually mentioning how they would love to have seen AU Dean's reaction to Cas letting him down to go on a date with his own Dean. We'll be real here, this did NOT go the direction we planned for, and is probably like the opposite for what you were hoping, but here we are.
> 
> Hopefully y'all enjoy this cute little closure wrap up. <3<3 
> 
> P.S. The tags have been revised seeing as now this is post the episode, it's no longer canon compliant. :D

Cas hesitated before he entered the library. The other Dean was sitting there alone at Dean’s laptop, taking a sip from his beer. He scrunched up his nose and shook his head before he put the bottle down, reminding Cas again that this person wasn’t  _ his  _ Dean. Even though they looked the same, it wasn't the person he had fallen for.

“Can I talk to you?” Cas asked carefully.

Dean flashed him a sweet smile and nodded. “Is everything okay?”

"Yes," Cas replied quickly before he cleared his throat. "I... I can't go on a date with you."

At that the man’s smile faltered. Dean’s expression grew concerned before he said, “Castiel, you  _ are _ allowed to make your own choices.”

“Yes, I know, it’s just…” He took in a deep breath. “I’m going on a date with my Dean.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?” he asked, his tone surprised, yet entirely understanding.

Cas couldn't help but smile. "Yes, turns out that Dean got… jealous." A reaction he had not dared to dream of.

That was met with a soft chuckle. “Well, I can't say I’m not disappointed, but I  _ am  _ happy for you. I just wish I could have had that kind of closure with my Castiel.”

Cas leaned against the table with a sigh. His heart ached for this version of Dean. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you with that."

Dean hummed as he rested his chin on his propped up hand. “You think she hates me?”

Cas reached over and touched the other Dean's hand. "No. She would never. If she is in any way like me, she will always love you no matter what." He gave him a tiny smile. "That doesn't mean she isn't angry with you. But… yeah, she’s probably already forgiven you and misses you."

There was a beat of silence as Dean looked down at where their hands were touching. He clapped his other hand over Cas’s. “I wish I could see her, even just one more time.”

In that moment they heard a crackling behind them and Cas pushed himself away from the table in alarm, pulling out his blade as another rift opened. His eyes widened when he was confronted with a woman stepping out of the portal, clearly in pain and bleeding all over. 

He rushed towards her when he sensed who she was. The other Dean was quicker though, holding her before she could collapse to the ground. 

“Castiel?” Dean gasped out as he helped steady her, frantically looking her body over for injury.

Cas held his hand over her and tapped into his grace to heal her. He noticed immediately that his counterpart had no trace of grace in her body. She was practically human. "It's okay," he murmured. "You're okay now."

The other Castiel just looked at him for a moment with a soft nod before her attention went back to Dean. Cas couldn't help but smile about the few constants the universe provided. One definitely was that in a room full of people, his attention would always wander to Dean.

Dean carded his hand through her short, dark hair. “What happened?”

"Our world… was crumbling and I… I sacrificed my grace to get to you. I can't lose you, Dean," Castiel explained before she gave Cas an insecure look. "You have a male vessel?"

Cas nodded. He started to feel uncomfortable. Like he shouldn't be here. "I… I should get ready for my date with Dean." His counterpart raised her eyebrows in alarm. "With  _ my _ Dean, from my world," he quickly explained. "You two seem like you have a lot to talk about anyway."

Dean gave Cas a grateful nod. “Thank you, Castiel. Enjoy your date.”

"I will." He hoped the encouraging look he gave the other Dean was helpful before he quickly left the library, leaving the two of them alone. He was glad they could be together in the end. No matter what capacity, and he knew his counterpart would be happy to be reunited with him.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean helped Castiel to a chair before and knelt before her. “You sacrificed your grace for me?”

Castiel gave him a sarcastic look. She had learned a lot in her time on earth with them. "It was a small price to see you again. I thought I had lost you forever."

Dean grasped her hand and moved to sit in the chair next to her. “Me too.”

Castiel sighed deeply before she pulled him into a tight hug. "You're an idiot."

It was nice to feel her in his arms again. Dean clung to her a little longer than necessary before he drew back. He carded his hand through her hair again. He liked the new cut. “Did you sacrifice your hair too?”

There was a half smile on her lips. "I wanted to look more like a man for you." She looked away. "I know it's… not enough."

The warmth he felt in that moment was overwhelming. He couldn’t help but think about this world’s Dean. How he was embracing a piece of himself that he’d turned his back on for, heck, probably his entire life. It wasn’t so much that Dean didn’t find women attractive, he just preferred men. He had never met a woman who he found himself irrevocably drawn to in any sense.

Until he met his angel. 

Dean gently grasped her hand. “Maybe… maybe we  _ should  _ give it a shot?”

“What?” Her head tilt was adorable.

“I…” Dean let out a soft exhale. “I love you, Castiel. Maybe not the way you want right now, but… who’s to say we can’t try to make it work?” Because the world was ending, and who the heck cared about the stupid little things? 

Her eyebrows raised to her hairline, a million questions in her expressive blue eyes. "What does that mean? How… how would we make it work?"

Dean shrugged as he drew her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Maybe I should take you on a date?”

She swallowed visibly, her cheeks turning a soft red shade that made her eyes even bluer. "Yes, um… I would like that very much."

Gosh darn that really highlighted her beauty. He smiled and said, “How about tonight?”

Castiel smiled brightly. "Yes, and then you can tell me everything about this place!"

“It’s cool, right?” He said as he waved around the bunker library. Dean moved to stand, holding his hand out for her. “Would you like a tour?”

"Yes, show me the world," she replied with a grin. Did she really just quote his favorite Disney movie?

Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Sure thing, Jasmine,” he whispered against her skin. They intertwined their fingers and Dean guided her forward.

As they passed the telescope room, Castiel furrowed her brow. “Why is there a telescope in an underground bunker?”

That was a darn good question. Dean laughed and said, “I have no idea.”

This world was so weird.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. We know it probably seems illogical for this to have all transpired without Cas mentioning it on his date with Dean in the first part, but just pretend our continuity is as good as the SPN writers. :D
> 
> Also, convenient reunions are convenient! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow us on our joint tumblr [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
